Mobile devices have separate lists of call and message events. It is cumbersome for users to transfer such information to journal even on the same mobile device. As mobile devices play more crucial role in personal and professional communication, mobile users need automatic logger to capture, organize, and transfer such events with editable attributes or information to calendar, agenda, or bulletin on mobile device for record keeping and improves work efficiency.
Although each voice call or mobile message is logged by the mobile device, the information is kept separately in different categories outside of user's calendar. Currently, mobile device user needs to look for a category, record specific date, time, abstract of the correspondence, and to manually transfer all related information of a call or message to a specific program. Such manual process is error-prone and time-consuming for a user who needs efficient information capture from a mobile device.
With fast development of network speed and versatile device functionality, conventional communication events such as call, messaging, broadcasting, documentation transmittal, etc., can be realized on any terminal device with network connectivity and relevant communication applications. On certain communication systems containing several types of terminal devices, vital information related to a communication event is assembled from different sources in a fragmented process similar to the scenario in mobile devices indicated above. As more information and entities are involved in a communication event, automatic integration of communication events with corresponding information achieves reliability and efficiency.